Se réveiller dans un rêve
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Allemagne paraissait toujours en colère lorsque Italy se glissait dans le même lit que lui pendant la nuit. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Comment réagissait-il réellement, le matin, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que le jeune homme se retrouvait dans son lit ? En était-il si mécontent ? [GERITA]


Allemagne paraissait toujours en colère lorsque Italy se glissait dans le même lit que lui. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Comment réagissait-il réellement, le matin, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que le jeune homme se retrouvait dans son lit ? En était-il si mécontent ? GERITA.

Alors alors. Ceci est ma première fic sur Hetalia. Et ma première fic sur un manga. Vu qu'habituellement j'écris sur des séries :3

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira... j'ai beaucoup pensé à des amies qui shippent Allemagne et Italy. (Ce qui est compréhensible). On va dire que, psychologiquement, c'est à cause de (ou grâce à) ça, aussi, que j'ai écrit sur leur relation.

J'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira... ^^'

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Comme je le dis "si souvent"... écrire sur un nouveau fandom, c'est pas toujours facile. Une review pour me faire part de votre avis m'intéresse donc beaucoup !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Se réveiller dans un rêve**

Allemagne avait froid. Il semblait agité dans un sommeil. Il se retourna plusieurs fois sur place avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de se relâcher un peu.

Il lança son bras en avant inconsciemment.

Et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à rencontrer un obstacle.

La main d'Allemagne se figea. Il s'attendait plus à la rencontre d'un matelas doux et moelleux. Ou à la limite un oreiller. Mais certainement pas à quelque chose de dur. Dur et collant. Un peu. Mais doux, aussi. Pas comme un matelas, non. C'était différent. Peut-être plus vivant. Plus agréable au toucher. Moins...

Toujours à moitié-endormi, le blond ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, en réalité. Sa main, inconsciemment, commença a s'aventurer sur la chose non-identifiée, à la recherche d'indices qui pourrait finalement la définir.

C'est quand elle – sa main – tomba sur deux trous qui aspiraient de l'air et en expiraient que Allemagne se redressa en sursaut, surpris. Il venait sans aucun doute de toucher son nez. Ou plutôt, ses narines. Yerk.

Parfaitement bien réveille, Allemagne tourna la tête vers ce qui avait pris place à ses côtés. Puis il laissa tout son corps se détendre d'un coup, comme abattu par la fatalité.

Italy.

Evidemment. Toujours Italy.

A qui pouvait-il s'attendre ?

Le jeune homme se trouvait _encore_ à côté de lui. Et bien sûr semblait totalement à l'aise, sans aucune gêne, ronflant allègrement. A croire qu'il n'avait pas son propre lit et qu'il faisait juste ça pour l'embêter.

Allemagne se demanda comment est-ce que ses ronflements ne l'avaient pas réveillé auparavant. Puis il secoua à la tête. Il était irrécupérable. Collant et irrécupérable.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il se rallongea, fixant le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'un jour, Italy comprenne que son lit n'était pas un lieu publique où tout le monde pouvait venir dormir quand il le voulait.

Il tiqua lorsque Italy se retourna face à lui, le visage face au sien.

Les pupilles dilatées, il sauta sur place, paniqué. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait se retourner, à vrai dire. Si Italy était gênant, prenait de la place, ou ronflait, il ne bougeait jamais dans un lit. Il le savait, sinon il se serait réveille depuis longtemps. Et puis, il ne dormirait jamais si Italy bougeait à chaque fois qu'il venait.

Dans un réflexe instinctif plus que dans une action réfléchie et voulue, Allemagne se mit à secouer les épaules de Italy qui commençait à baver sur son oreiller. Et aller, il allait encore devoir changer la têt.

Le brun, par le brusque toucher – pas très agréable en effet, car vu qu'Allemagne le secouait dans sa prise de panique en le poussant et tirant en plantant ses bras musclés dans sa chaire... – se réveilla petit à petit – car même ce genre de réveil ne pouvait pas le pousser à se lever rapidement. Lorsque ses yeux furent ouverts, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux d'Allemagne qui se figea immédiatement.

- Hmm ?

Le propriétaire du lit reprit vite ses sens et bafouilla en tentant de garder son sérieux habituel :

- I-I-I-I-Italy ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas venir dormir dans mon lit !

Le jeune homme se redressa alors et s'asseye en tailleur sur le lit de son ami, se frottant la tête en riant :

- Oh, désolé, Allemagne... sourit-il comme à son habitude. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès.

Allemagne soupira. Italy était si insouciant. Rien ne pourrait le changer. Et quelque part, pensa-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas si mal. C'est ce qui le rendais si particulier.

Italy bailla. Allemagne jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers le réveil. Minuit quarante. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas être sept heures. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en grognant quelques mots avant de demander à Italy de regagner sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Son ami le regarda, un air déçu – ou innocent ? – dans le regard.

Allemagne se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en espérant que Italy ne serait pas trop long à quitter sa chambre – il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'attendrir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Allemagne avait la réputation d'être un homme tenace et très militaire qu'il n'était pas sensible.

Là, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus tremblaient un peu.

La fatigue, sans aucun doute.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il se senti un peu déçu et content – parce que pour une fois Italy lui avait obéit, ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que ça... Déçu... parce qu'il l'appréciait quand même l'air de rien. Il se rallongea et tira la couverture sur lui.

Il toucha la place qu'occupait Italy il n'y avait pas dix minutes. C'était chaud. Et doux.

Il se tourna, retourna et tourna encore. Cela pendant un très long moment. Il devait être deux heures quand il réussit sans doute à s'endormir, car il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure, il était deux heures.

Replié sur lui-même, il avait maintenant changé de place et dormait là où Italy avait été. Puis il senti quelque chose s'appuyer à côté de lui. Un poids. Quelque chose venait de se poser sur son lit. Il fronça des sourcils, un peu déconcerté. Ça ne pouvait pas être Italy, il l'avait chassé... Et Italy n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de revenir plusieurs fois. Quoique. Il était souvent têtu. Et, de plus, il s'apercevait généralement de la présence du jeune homme au petit matin aussi, donc bon...

Une main se glissa sur son bras, et longea celui-ci. Une douce sensation l'envahit. Comme dans un frisson. Une matière – le drap, sûrement – se posa délicatement sur son corps. Il devait l'avoir éjecté durant son sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La main se posa sur son front. Puis se retira.

Le sourire disparu des lèvres d'Allemagne lorsque le poids s'enleva de son lit. Sans plus réfléchir, son bras s'élança à la recherche d'un autre bras... et il saisit la main qui l'avait touché quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble, ses pensées encore endormies. Il distingua une silhouette humaine, avec une touffe de cheveux brune. Une expression sur le visage... surprise, sans doute. Allemagne n'arrivait pas vraiment à discerner les traits.

Ça devait être un jeune homme. Et Allemagne le devina sans efforts.

Italy.

Sans réfléchir, il le tira. Et quand Allemagne tire, aussi fort que l'autre peut-être, on a plutôt du mal à résister. Et Italy se fit tirer par Allemagne. Il tomba sur le lit en lâchant un petit cri.

Le jeune blond, toujours à moitié endormi, en fait, et n'écoutant que ses instincts les plus explicites, serra Italy dans les bras. Comme un enfant sa peluche préférée. Sauf qu'ici, le « doudou » étais humain, et que l'enfant n'était pas tellement un enfant.

La chaleur qui avait été à ses côtés semblait revenir... mais d'une autre manière. Cette chaleur là était bien plus directe, bien plus intense. Le brun n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait bien trop surpris, encore trop hébété.

Allemagne posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Italy comme dans un coussin. Il se lova contre lui. Les mains tendues, Italy se ressaisit et entoura Allemagne de ses bras. Il pensa que son ami était certainement inconscient et devait se relaxer pour qu'il puisse le relâcher et le laisser tranquille ensuite.

Allemagne releva un peu la tête lorsqu'il senti les bras de Italy mollir. Car il savait bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il allait repartir. Le laisser tranquille.

- Reste. J'ai froid sans toi.

Sa voix paraissait grave. Mais suppliante. Innocente. Attendrissante.

Italy ne bougea pas.

- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla Allemagne.

Italy se figea, la figure rouge. Puis resserra l'étreinte et sa tête se pencha sur Allemagne. En réalité, il aimait le regarder dormir. Il avait un visage angélique. Magique.

Soudain, le blond ouvrit grand ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui se plantèrent directement dans ceux de Italy. Le jeune homme frissonna. Waw...

Puis Allemagne fit alors ce que le brun n'eut jamais pensé qu'il ferait.

Sa tête se souleva. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de Italy. Dans le noir, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas...

Il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et s'allièrent dans un somptueux baiser qui transportaient de plaisir autant l'un que l'autre. Tout son corps brûla. Allemagne se senti vivre. Le seul toucher de leurs lèvres les transportaient dans le plus beau des rêves.

Allemagne senti Italy se détendre.

Puis il pensa qu'il était fou. Que son ami allait le rejeter. Qu'il n'était pas si insouciant qu'il paraissait être. Et qu'il n'était pas bien réveillé. Qu'il y avait des limites. Et qu'il venait de tout briser. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et que, jamais, il n'avait pensé... Il tenta de s'écarter du jeune homme. Avant de tout définitivement perdre.

- Je suis désolé, je...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Allemagne qui fut surpris. Italy se pencha et le fit taire en l'embrassant. Allemagne posa sa main sur celle de Italy et lui rendit son baiser.

Italy chuchota à son oreille :

- Je suis désolé...

Allemagne sourit. Evidemment. Si Italy venait dans son lit depuis tout ce temps... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu auparavant ? Avait-il vraiment cru que Italy se trompait de lit ou venait juste l'embêter ? Il venait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Comme ce soir-là.

Et il restait lui-même...

- Ne me quitte plus jamais, répondit-il, le resserrant plus fort.

Italy se blottit contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas dans le lit d'Allemagne.

Cette nuit, il dormirait avec Allemagne.

Les deux amants, lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'endormirent dans la chaleur de leur corps, comme des bienheureux.

Et se fût la première fois de sa vie qu'Allemagne eut l'étrange impression de s'être réveillé dans un rêve.


End file.
